Age Of Avarice
by Psycutter
Summary: A small town is the first hit by the infection, However with the help from a familiar hero one lucky teenager is spared the horrors of the Zombie Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

To all the readers: If you haven't read this story includes two important characters from the RE universe, I had originally not planned to include anyone but after playing RE5 I changed my mind. **NOTE:** They are not main character's merely supporting characters that will show up during the 2nd or 3rd chapter. With that I hope you enjoy the story.

Screwed. Absolutely Screwed. That's the first thing I thought of when it happened. I was going to fail the 11th grade and my friends were moving on without me I thought to myself _shit!_ Math had not been my strong suit and getting stuck with 3 math classes was enough to ruin me I headed off to lunch and stood in line I felt hands wrap around my mid section and squeeze I turned around a kissed her "Hey" I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" she asked and by she I meant, Jewels my girlfriend one of the most popular girls at school.

"Nothing" I said opting not to tell her just yet we got our lunch and sat down at our usual table and it didn't take long for a crowd to gather I never liked that I preferred isolation but she was much more popular and everyone wondered why she was with me to begin with. Most say it's because of how nice I am, I'll talk to anyone basically, I don't have enemies at least not yet there's always time for that later in life. I didn't realize that I was staring into space again when my friend Jake called out to me "HEY! C'mon josh man what's wrong with you? Staring into space again"

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking."

"Shit, all you ever do is think, maybe if you took the time you spent thinking and spent it on practicing guitar we might have a record deal soon."

"Fuck you!" I say jokingly.

"Now, now calm down ladies, you know you can't start a fight without me!"

"Hey Brian you comin to practice tonight?" Jake says.

"Well yeah! Who else can play drums like me?"

I start looking around the cafeteria before he hits me in the arm.

"You aint gonna find one man!" He shouts

"Yeah I know, Hey I gotta go hang with Jewels, I'll catch you guys later."

"Yeah see you tonight josh."

I talked with jewels for the rest of Lunch and kissed her before heading off to class, the rest of the day is always boring although parenting class is interesting and that's only in part because I have that class with Jewels, English at the end of the day, were talking about Canterbury or something along that topic I never pay much attention, the bell rings and I leave for my car, on my way there I bump into some college kids who look at my hair, my _Foo Fighters _shirt_, _dark jeans, and converses and automatically label me as emo, I can't help but smile thinking _no one remembers a high school athlete_ which is probably what these meatheads were. Later at home, I pass the time before I can head over to Jake's by playing some tune's on my guitar I play tracks from some of my C.D.s to pass the time and then head over to Jake's. 

_The end of all you know has begun…_

"Hey….Hey….HEY!"

That's enough to stir me out of my day dream.

"Yeah?" I ask

"You were sitting there like a zombie for like 10 Minutes man what were you doing?" Jake ask's.

"N-Nothing let's just get back to practice."

Were half way through our song's when we hear a loud banging coming from upstairs. We set our instruments down and go upstairs to check it out. As were passing through the kitchen the banging stop's abruptly but not before we can pinpoint it's location, It's coming from Jake's parent's room.

"Yo man did they remember we were in the house" Brian jokes.

Jakes shushes him and we proceed up the step's quietly as we get to the hallway leading to his parent's room as we get closer we begin to hear snarling and what sounds like tearing. Jake open's the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't really begin to describe what we saw when jake opened the door, there was his dad lying on the floor, and his mom…..his mom was tearing at his throat blood was everywhere Jake screamed causing his mom to glance up at us. Me and brian took this as our chance to run and immediately took off running in the opposite direction we ran into a bathroom upstairs and locked the door, Jake screamed for a little more than 30 seconds.

We sat there in silence only broken by the sound's of snarls and flesh tearing somewhere down the hallway, I was standing looking into the mirror but not seeing anything really, I was too focused on what had just happened. Brian was sitting on the edge of the tub and decided to break the silence.

"you think Jake made it?"

I looked at him confused "are you fucking serious! Of course he didn't make it he's dead his mom's is eating his guts right now!"

I said still not believing that one of my best friends for the last 10 year's was dead we sat in silence some more and heard shuffling footsteps outside the door we both crowded into the bathtub and tried to remain as still as possible as the footsteps faded brian spoke up

"We should get out of here"

"what?"I stared blankly

"Uhm…." he said

I had no idea what to do but we couldn't stay locked in this bathroom forever

"alright what's the plan?" I asked.

"the way I see it Jake's bedroom is just down the hall and he's got a window that is only a short drop to their sunroom roof we could drop down there then into there backyard and…." He paused and caught his breath "jump the fence and go to my place."

"What if there are more of those things?"

I whispered we had just heard more commotion downstairs and I was worried we could be discovered "well maybe we should go to Jewels house?"

I thought this was a good idea and agreed we decided it would be good to find weapons besides tooth brushes and razors there wasn't much Brian took the shower curtain and took the curtain rod down and it was decided he would take point. We talked over our plans for a few minutes and then burst into action expecting something from a movie to happen Brian left the door first and I saw a flash as something dived at him the second he hit the hallway followed by Brian's screams I went out and picked up the shower rod and looked down the hall into Jake's room. Jake was on top of Brian and I could see Brian's intestines spilling on to the floor I held my lunch down barely and rushed downstairs knowing the plan had gone wrong I barely made it out the door before I heard the sound of footsteps behind me I knew that the second I looked I was doomed.

I couldn't help it I turned and Jake's mom and dad were behind me with Jake not too far behind and Brian was coming out the door with his innards spilling out and trailing behind him. I chuckled at the site then stopped myself ashamed. That quickly turned to determination to survive though _I have to lose these guys _I had ran maybe a quarter of a mile but they weren't giving any ground even worse Jake and Brian had managed to catch up my chest started to burn and I realized I had to lose them soon. I wasn't exactly a jock and I was known to smoke on occasion _alright _I thought_ time for a miracle or death_ I made a sharp right turn into a yard which threw them off a little but not much I turned into the back yard and a few yards down I saw a chance a pool one of the big one's it would take one hell of a jump but I saw a lawn chair close enough next to it to work but if I took straight off they would see me I would have to swerve around the houses.

I decided to go for it I wasn't in a mood to die tonight I swerved around the houses and my pursuers followed I managed to gain a lead on them and got to the yard and lifted my foot up and felt the weight of the chair tipping over and realized this might not work _it has to_ I thought and got enough air to land in the pool with a splash that I thought the whole neighbor hood could hear I swam to the bottom and held on as tight as I could trying not to let any of my body parts float to the top I stayed under as long as my lungs could stand and came up expecting to find them all in a circle around the pool grinning wildly but I was alone I got out of the pool and looked at myself my clothes were sticking together I had to get home but then I remembered I had clothes at jewels house I'm not going to go as far as to tell you why but I knew that her house was closer. I took of towards the road and stopped I saw my pursuers down the street wandering around aimlessly I went back to the yard and hopped the fence and tried to realize where I was at.

I looked at the street sign and realized I was only a few blocks away I took off down the road looking all around for more crazies. At such a weird time I caught myself smiling and realized why, I'm alive.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sticking to the backyard's in the neighborhood, keeping safe not wanting to die, _I wonder if Jake and Brian wanted to_- I stopped thinking about that and tried to think about something else better memories, I could think of one that was truly great, We had been offered an opening gig for a small time band that had just released their first C.D. to some amount of fanfare and were looking for bands like ours, we accepted immediately. I got more and more nervous as the day drew closer scared I was going to mess up I got reassurance from my Band member's and girlfriend, both saying I was an amazing guitarist and equally talented singer. I was still not convinced but when I walked out onto that stage in front of a crowd of about 1,600 people. It turned out great and the crowd just had this energy that we would use towards our performance and when we walked off stage 45 minutes later I had never felt so alive.

My mind snapped back to reality and what that brought with it, I would never play with my band again and If I stayed where I was I would never kiss my girlfriend again. That got me to leave my hiding spot in a hurry and right into the line of sight of a walking zombie well I can't really say walking he was shuffling if anything and at a very slow pace it didn't take me long to get clear of him, I was about three blocks away from Jewels house when I noticed two people, a man and a woman, walking back to back down the street both where armed the woman noticed me first and aimed her gun, I jumped behind a truck in the blink of time a bullet whizzed right by the place where my head had been.

"Say something!" This was the man who yelled.

"What the fuck? You shot at me!"

"It's ok Jill he's not one of them. Come out with your hands up now and we might not shot you!"

I did as I was told and walked over to the pair; the pair introduced themselves as Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. They said they were part of an organization that had a mission to neutralize any Infected they found.

"Wait, you're telling me you know what these thing's are."

Chris walked away and started talking into an earpiece while Jill looked at me with a solemn expression on her face.

"Look there's no time for questions, and were breaking orders taking you with us."

"Wait your taking me with you?"

Jill grab's me by the shirt roughly

"I told you…..We don't have time for questions just follow us and keep your head down."

I do as I'm told and don't complain because were heading in the direction of Jewels house, we keep going through the streets carefully, we turn down the street where Jewels live only for me to be grabbed by the back of my shirt and thrown to the grass before I have time to react, I look up to see Chris and Jill firing down the street and look to see a massive hoard of maybe 20-30 of them right by Jewels house, My heart stop's for a split second before I contemplate what to do. I take off running for her house at this time the Horde focus on me seeing me as easier prey, I still hear gunshot's along with the sound of Chris yelling inaudibly I run up the stairs leading to her house and jump inside locking the door and barricading it with the nearby couch just seconds before the first zombie get's there they start clawing the door, and I run directly to Jewels room, blood stains are everywhere even a few on the ceiling the assailants and the victim's are nowhere to be seen I walk towards her bathroom and look inside seeing nothing. I suddenly realize the gun shot's have stopped I start to head downstairs when the Couch flies away and the door is smashed down, I expect the end but am shocked when I realize it was Chris who kicked open the door. He's looking at me with an angry expression on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

"This is my girlfriend's house" I say my voice cracking.

His face softens when I say this and he head's off in a direction of the house while Jill walks over to me.

"Look maybe we'll find her in here."

"Doubtful." My voice trailing off.

"Here" She say's handing me a pistol and a clip of ammo. "Search the house with us Chris will let you know when it's time to leave"

I look at the pistol and with vengeance in mind I start searching her house. It doesn't take long to clear the entire thing Chris yells out from somewhere just as I proceed into the laundry room, Strong arm's grab me and I feel a sharp pain in my wrist as I pull away I look to see Jewels standing there with blood smeared all over her blood some dried some fresh, her eye's focus to the light and she growls at me I take off for the Living room as quick as I can sure that she is going to tackle me at any moment, I hear the words "DUCK!" and promptly do so followed by a sharp _crack_!

I look back to see Chris wiping his blood from one of his gloves and then at Jewels lying on the ground with a giant dent in her skull. Her body goes limp and then it hit's me that everyone I know is dead.

"Hey, we need to leave."

I look up at Chris with tears welling in my eyes. He understands and walk's off leaving me with Jill. Me and her talked for what seemed like ages, well she talked I just broke down and cried most of the time, I stand up ready to get out of here but ask for one minute to go upstairs. I then look at my wrist and the bite mark on it. Jill notice's too,

"Oh shit, Chris!"

He comes running in from the next room and see's me bleeding from the wrist he looks at me and then at Jill.

"When were you bit?"

"Uh-I-I-"

"When were you bit?" He says with more force in his voice.

"Right before you killed her." I look back at Jewels.

"First thing's first I didn't kill her the virus did, I just ended her torment."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah fuck it Jill! Cover us I'm taking him back to the humvee."

He throws me over his shoulder and take's off out the door quicker then I've ever seen anyone run, Jill's not far behind eye's scanning the surrounding's.

"How far" I ask

"About five mile's up this road" He say's turning off onto a main road.

I drift in and out of consciousness and get more and more sick, I feel like I'm about to vomit but it never happens, Chris in the meantime pushes on shooting a Zombie here and there Jill follows and does the same. I start to lose color in the world and everything starts fading I can't even realize I'm on my back and there is gun fire. My world starts to fade black and I feel at peace, then a sudden rush starts pumping my heart into overtime. I sit up and everything comes into focus only this time better than it ever was I grab a near by pistol on instinct and fire a single shot into the skull of a single zombie that was about to end Jill's life, she looks up at her savior expecting Chris and confused when she see's it was me, she nods then goes back to shooting zombie's Chris in the meantime is shooting with a newly acquired assault rifle.

"Shoot them!" He yells.

I don't even think about it, I turn into the oncoming hoard and fire shot after shot, each one hitting its mark. I run out of ammo and Jill throws me another clip. I hear a shuffling noise and swing my elbow behind me smashing a zombie's skull to pulp. I'm surprised by my new strength but don't have time to gawk about it I keep firing. More keep coming and a sense of dread starts to sink in.

"There's too many!" Jill screams.

Just as there about to overpower us there is a high pitched noise that forces me to drop my gun and hold my hand's over my ears. Then a flash of light brighter than anything I've ever seen that temporarily blind's me. My eye sight comes back to me eventually and I look up to see smoldering corpses of what's left of the attacking Horde there's more coming but there further back maybe a mile or so and there not as fast as the previous one's. I look around and see Chris and Jill looking around too.

"What the fuck just happened?" Chris asks.

"Chris there's no time we need to go!"

They motion for me to get into the back seat and I do without hesitating Chris hit's the pedal and we speed out of town. My mind race's with all the just happened what happened to the horde what happened to my town, but most of all…. What happened to me.

Well there it is Chapter 3 along with everybody's favorite character's (At least mine anyways)

**NOTE:** This take's place about 8 month's after the original Resident Evil.

'Nother **NOTE:** This was rushed I'll try to take my time on future installments.


End file.
